


Just maybe

by LuciferAdvocate



Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferAdvocate/pseuds/LuciferAdvocate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Perhaps it was the wine, just maybe, that had been consumed hours ago. Or most likely lust. Surely it was lust, because as he stared at the other, Loki, deep emotions stirred into him. Urges, soon he knew, would not be able to control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just maybe

**Author's Note:**

> to better understand, must read
> 
> A list
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/843452

Just Maybe.

Summary: Perhaps it was the wine, just maybe, that had been consumed hours ago. Or most likely lust. Surely it was lust, because as he stared at the other, Loki, deep emotions stirred into him. Urges, soon he knew, would not be able to control.  
pairings: Loki/Lucifer

Perhaps it was the wine, just maybe, that had been consumed hours ago. Or most likely lust. Surely it was lust, because as he stared at the other, Loki, deep emotions stirred into him. Urges, soon he knew, would not be able to control. It would be best to blame the wine. Yes, the damn alcohol was probably the consequence of his own actions. Lucifer had found himself approaching to the leaning frame of Loki. A friendly conversation was going on as he had inclined his head into that of Loki's face. The god had become a bit curious, asking questions to Lucifer as to why he ate and slept, knowing he was an angel, which it was not completely necessary to rest nor consume organic substance. Lucifer had simply replied, that boredom caused him to try new unnecessary things. That topic led onto one of his vessel. Lucifer had explained that one substance he did need to sustain his body. Demon blood would prevent his vessel from combusting, until he could acquire his true vessel. The one destined for him. Loki had asked why hadn't he obtained it. Due to the cause that some strong convincing would needed to be done, was all Lucifer could reply. 

His gaze had suddenly focused on the beauty before him once more. Loki kept whispering encouraging words to him, how he was sure the angel would convince this other human sooner or later. Lucifer's eyes were rather focused on those pale lips, which he had found himself inching closer towards them. Loki's words had become whispers noticing how the other was were inches away from his face. Lucifer had brushed his lips against Loki's, and the conversation was soon forgotten. Moving yet closer, brushing his body against the other, Lucifer quickly deepened the kiss, his mouth opening wide to devour those soft lips against his. Loki had parted his own, to give invitation to Lucifer's already roaming mouth. Seconds after exploring each others mouth, had led Lucifer to nip and suck on the lower lip. A palm had reached up to gently tugg soft raven locks. The other hand had moved to almost yank and Loki's shirt off, as he continued to kiss. Having the god's upper body exposed, his palm then explored his chest, fingers ghosting over the nipples. This had made gasps and arousing sounds come from Loki's parted lips.

"Oh...Lucifer..."

He breathed out those words, his own hands had reached to tug on Lucifer's shirt, on which he gladly removed completely to then throw it aside. Bare chests now rubbed together, Lucifer's hips had started to grind against Loki's as he had wrapped an arm around his waist to pull the thin frame against his. Loki's legs had basically straddled Lucifer's own ones. Lucifer's hand had tugged, yanked at those raven locks, to tilt the head back so that his own lips captured Loki's neck, quickly nipping and sucking the soft sensitive skin. Loki's head obeyed to that hand, to that yank as his torso was left even more exposed, arching to the touch Lucifer was offering. His body began to ache and need for the man he straddled, that his hips began to roll, move from side to side, back and forth in a slow grinding motion. He whimpered and groaned out from pleasure as his chest heaved hungry for air.

"Lu...Lucifer...Lucifer...I want...you..." His voice was thick, husky.

Those words caused for Lucifer to pull away from the teasing, to move his head up and gaze at the other. Unsure of what he had just heard. He kept a steady hold of Loki, not pushing him away as he quietly spoke.

"Loki...are you sure about this. I want it..."

He did not want to ruin what had started off so nicely. A friendship he already valued oh so deeply. Lucifer was afraid doing this. Taking this beautiful creature, satisfy his lust for him, would ruin everything, and so he had to ask. It did not matter, if Loki were to say no. He would respect that, yet he already feared the answer from the other. Loki nodded and panted softly as he looked to meet Lucifer's gaze.

"Yes I am...sure...I want you..."

With a gasping breath Loki could feel his own body ache with need before he moved to reach out for Lucifer to pull him for another kiss. Both of his hands did his best to run through the broad back of the angel, reaching as far down to his spine, and to rake his nails over it.

lucifer's body shivered in pleasure. Hearing those words yet again aroused him even further, causing for his body to reach for the other. Both arms extending to wrap around the thin frame of Loki, pulling him upwards as he himself stood. As soon as the body of Loki was pressed against his, he reached for his thighs to wrap them securely around his waist, already his legs taking short strides, heading to the direction of his bedroom, all while he managed to not break the heated kiss between them. Loki's breathing had quickened, his arms had securely held onto Lucifer's shoulders. His eyes were closed as his tongue roamed into Lucifer's mouth, parting his own lips to invite the other's own one. He was surprised for a moment when his body tumbled onto something soft, the bed, he had noticed. Soon after he was kissing even more the other ravishingly those lips, face, and even moving to lick and nip his jawline as heated noises came from his lips.

Lucifer had the god beneath his broad frame, the small moaning noise that came from him arousing him even further. He kissed with equal passion, sucking and nipping away on that lower lip of Loki. A hand had made its way down to caress his abdomen and eventually reach for his length. Fingertips brushed over it, ghosting and teasing, leaving Loki's whole body frame to tremble. His hardened length twitched, causing for his hips to push upwards, his mouth and teeth wildly carving and kissing on the flesh of the other's jaw as he moaned into the skin. He was heady, dizzy with want and need and from the sensation that his skin was feeling as his hips moved and rubbed against the other's frame, as his legs spread a little more. Heavy breaths drawing in and out of his nostrils, as his mouth, panting, finds the other's and into the heated wetness of Lucifer's mouth, he whispers breathless. 

"Want...you..."

Enough teasing, of that he was sure off. Because those two simple words had him breathing hard, pulling his hand away and nudging the tip of his hard flesh into the opening of the other. Lucifer thought it was best if he distracted Loki as he entered him, and so he did. His lips had moved to capture Loki's own ones in a deep passionate kiss as he pushed his arousal all the way into him, using some of his grace to ease penetration. Loki's lips fell open as he was penetrated. His back bent and pushed his own heated body onto Lucifer's. Muscles squeezed and gently tightened around the hard flesh. Loki moaned deeply into the kiss as his hands trailed down to slide and hold the backside of lucifer's spine, as his widely spread legs trembled from the sensation of his hot opening being filled.

"Oh...Lucifer"

Loki moaned into the Angel's mouth over and over again even as his rear pushed up to sheath Lucifer into his body. Lucifer moaned quietly in return, against those soft lips. His hips slowly started to move, to thrust in slowly, somewhat giving Loki's body time to adjust to the intrusion. His thick palm roamed and caressed through the other's shoulders and forearms, as he continued to move.Loki continued to moan into the kiss, at every sensation of Lucifer's length moving and working open the tight orifice, the muscles working to squeeze the hardness and his mouth opens to mold into Lucifer's. The tenderness, the roughness, the heat and passion all in one, his mind was truly blank from the arousal that coursed through him that when his eyes opened, they were glassy and glazed. 

A few more rough kisses came from Lucifer, before his lips had fully moved to claim the other's neck, kissing softly, tenderly at first, tongue flicking out to caress the sensitive skin. Teeth soon grazed the skin, twisting and pulling on it. The god's neck bent and lifted for the Angel's enjoyment as he felt his hips squirm, pressing harder with each movement of the other's motion. Breaths, both from him and Lucifer's, increased, so that small short whines, grunts and gasps could be heard throughout the room. Loki's own body responded to every last detail of Lucifer's movement. The thrusts, nips, kisses, bites, every single one. He cried out in pleasurable pain, as he digged his nails into Lucifer's side, sliding them up to leave lines on the sides and ribs of Lucifer's body. The angel's name, he continued to moan through his parted lips repeatedly, while his eyes stayed partially closed in pleasure. Lucifer was so lost. Lost in this pleasure, the heat this body beneath him was emitting, feeling it by the rubbing and brushing of skin against skin. Lost in this passion, which consumed his entire body, blocking his mind from any other thought, he feared he might have. So unaware was he of his own movements that his own hips began to thrust rapidly, forcefully, almost to the point of withdrawing completely from within Loki, only to slam right back in to tightening heat, aiming to hit that special bundle of nerves deep inside.

 

Screams of pleasure abandoned Loki's pale lips and vocalized loudly.twisting and turning his hips, meeting the other's, while raking nails carved the skin. His hardness dripped and leaked in between then. Lucifer could feel that dampness between their abdomens, yet he did not stopped, it only caused for him to yet thrust upwards, hitting that sweet spot over and over again. His mouth hand not left Loki's neck, it only kept nipping and sucking harder on the skin, intending on leaving a bruise behind. Loki screamed and moaned as Lucifer pounded rapidly, deeply into his body, causing it to shudder and shiver. Those nails that kept raking through Lucifer's back drew blood, earning a loud groan and hiss from Lucifer's busy lips. His whole body continued to shake and tremble as a bit more of his pre fluids fell onto their skins.

"Oh...Lucifer...Lucifer!" 

Loki's neck tilted and bent, pressing onto the bed as one hand moved to grip the headboard and edge of the bed tightly while screaming and crying out, his whole body tensing as he almost stoped breathing before releasing all over his pale flesh when his orgasm takes him. Lucifer kept pounding into Loki, with fast firm thrusts that brought him closer and closer to his needing climax. After a few thrusts, he released, bending his head in the crook of Loki's neck, muffling the loud moans that escaped his widely parted lips, his hips grinding quickly to rode out his orgasm. Loki had gasped quietly when he felt his bowels being filled by Lucifer's fluids, causing his whole frame to shudder. Soon both bodies had become limp, one against the other, lay there, motionless, bathed in sweat against the tangled dirty bed sheets. The only noise that echoed through the room was that of quiet gasps, both the Angel and the god trying to regain their breaths. Lucifer, after a few seconds of silence and stillness, had moved his head from Loki's chest to gaze up at him, a small smile formed his tired lips. Very slowly he leaned to place a soft gentle kiss upon Loki's own ones, which Loki had softly returned. 

Sure Lucifer could have blamed the wine for the unexpected activity, but he'd rather not. To amazing this had been, he would have rather believed that it was due to lust and Passion from both he and Loki. Both had really wanted this,he was sure of it.


End file.
